


The Bull

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: Bdsm俱乐部梗64*有其他角色出现





	The Bull

波勒克兰的手机屏幕无声亮起，上面是条没头没尾的消息，发信人被简略地备注了两个字母。  
“忙完了没？”  
格里诺喜欢和波勒克兰混在一起，这是整个俱乐部默认的常识。但关于他们两个究竟只是臭味相投还是情投意合，谁也不敢妄下定论。即便是身处这段二人关系中的当事人的任何一方，也从未对此有过任何明确表态。  
波勒克兰终于甩掉那个喋喋不休的sub，将所有头疼的事情都毫无负罪感地甩给了刚进门的泽菲兰。他在酒吧里环视了一圈，没有看到那个金发的熟悉身影，忍不住心情不佳地啧了声。  
在他自己所谓的“贤者时间”里，格里诺除了在酒吧里当他的保安，就是在努德内那边“参观学习”。好巧不巧，那位被大家戏称为研究员的调教师的工作室是波勒克兰最不愿涉足的地方。倒不是说他和努德内有什么不可调和的矛盾：恰恰相反，就算他不愿意承认，他们之间其实总是有着一种难以言喻的默契。  
正如他自己形容的那样，“我们仅仅是话不投机半句多罢了。”  
当他推开那扇门的时候，电子器械的震动声、通风扇巨大的响声和此起彼伏的充斥着痛苦与情欲的呻吟立刻裹挟了他周围的空气。而在这噪音集合体的干扰下，工作桌后架着眼镜的努德内正一手捏着螺丝刀，另一手在键盘上致力于制造第四种噪声。  
而他要找的人蹲在一张带转轮的椅子上，在制式活像手术床的东西旁滑来滑去，饶有兴致地看着个可怜的小男生断断续续地尖叫，满面泪水地吐出含糊不清的哭诉。  
“喂喂，他说他要死了哦。”  
他抬起头来对着努德内的方向大喊，继而看到皱着眉头的波勒克兰，对着他摆了摆手：“哟！工作结束了？”  
“嗯，”波勒克兰应了声，将手撑在椅背上之前又想起什么似的补上一句，“没什么意思。”  
格里诺毫不意外地大笑着，抬起头来和他接吻。研究室的温度比起外面俱乐部还要低上些许，人造的风从他们头顶掠过，却影响不了纠缠着的唇和舌尖。  
努德内面无表情地翻开床头挂着的笔记本添上两笔，伸手将床上人蹭歪的器械摆回原位，俯身在他耳边不知讲了什么，那尖叫的声音便霎时没了影。待那两个一天没见就活像是牛郎织女七夕相会的人终于分开的时候，研究员翻了个白眼回过身，夹着房卡的手指准确地横在他们中间。  
“记得收拾。”  
波勒克兰时常觉得眼前这人应该是属猫头鹰的，不然怎么能把白眼翻得眼珠子都看不到了，脖子又拧得活像个定轴滑轮。他说完就毫不犹豫地松开手扭头往工作台走，波勒克兰眼疾手快地接住东西，格里诺却已经从椅子上跳起来，奔着研究室后面的单间去了。  
“多少？”他边往前边扭头问波勒克兰，戴着眼罩的人瞥了眼手上的东西，报个数字后又将卡丢给他，格里诺便熟练地刷开了门。  
尽管大部分时候波勒克兰非常嫌弃努德内的审美，他也不得不认同这人在实用性上的极致追求。他们不是第一次借用这里的房间了（根据格里诺的话，这叫帮他检验成果，不算占用），对这里的隔音效果和储物空间都一清二楚，也因此格里诺活动了下肩胛，兴冲冲地直接问他。  
“怎样，谁在下面？要不老规矩打一架热热身？”  
“别了，我们上次‘热身’的时候砸了一排东西，努德内那串赔偿账单差点把我这个穷苦人民的家底赔出去。”  
波勒克兰耸肩，在格里诺拍桌大笑的时候趁势从正面环抱住他，在他的颈侧烙下一连串细碎的吻：“正好今天有人送了有趣的东西过来，陪我玩玩吧。”  
“你欠我顿饭，严禁找让勒努打发。”  
黑色皮肤的精灵不轻不重地咬了一口他的耳朵，从人怀中滑下去落成个标准的跪姿，毫不恭敬地隔着裤子用鼻尖顶弄还未勃起的性器——他临时的主人轻笑着拍了下他的发顶。  
格里诺比大部分dom都更狂野，但这也不妨碍他作为sub的时候比大部分自认情趣的事儿逼要乖顺得多。波勒克兰为他戴上眼罩将人按倒在地上的时候，他的雇主兼情人没有一丝反抗，只是顺着他的动作任由自己被剥光，又在手肘和膝弯扣上连接着分腿器的镣铐。  
努德内研发的东西和他冰冷的作风相反，接触肌肤的部分总是恰到好处地垫着柔软的皮毛。格里诺的肌肉线条比起波勒克兰自己的还要结实几分：健身是他的爱好，虽然比不过把那些来店里挑衅的人鼻梁打折。银发的青年用指尖留恋地顺着未发力的手臂线条划过，在人因重力形成个漂亮弧度的胸乳上掐了一把。  
格里诺发出一声慵懒的轻哼。他两侧的乳尖都打着漂亮的银环，在黑肤的映衬下亮得扎眼。他从未想过遮掩什么：泽梅尔家的大少爷做事向来坦荡，无论好坏。波勒克兰将根银链子从环中间穿过，又从柜子里扒了个扣式的环，夹在人鼻翼中间，照例将细链拴了上去。  
似乎是被落在唇上的东西陌生的触感弄的别扭，格里诺探出舌头将那一小段链子舔舐了一遍。波勒克兰伸出手去捏住那截明显带着挑逗意味的舌尖，他便就着上面的唾液吮吸他的手指。  
该死的，波勒克兰想。格里诺这人总是能打乱他的节奏。他报复性质地用另只手在人已经半勃的性器根部掐了下，换回格里诺一声清晰的“操”。  
下一秒波勒克兰的掌根毫不迟疑地落在他因为趴着的姿势而翘高的臀部，发出清脆的响声。比起疼痛更多的是羞耻，但格里诺能从这一下中读出对方那丁点不满的意思，因而只是闭上嘴，安静地感受波勒克兰因他软化的态度而满意下来的力度放轻的第二掌。  
格里诺比大部分精灵要黑上许多，这一半归功于他的血统，一半归功于他喜欢在阳光下拉练的习惯。比起白色肌肤立竿见影而明显的充血，此刻波勒克兰手下的肌肤只是在其下略微透出桃红的印记，远比那些细皮嫩肉的sub对他来说诱人得多。他的手指顺着对方的臀缝下滑，不出所料地感受到已经做过拓展的后穴湿润而柔软的触感。  
嘴上说着要打架，其实叫他过来的时候就已经做好打算了么。波勒克兰没有揭穿对方那一点小心思，只是将手指在腔内大致按压了几下后，从跪姿站起身来，去旁边的桌台上取什么东西。被剥夺了视野的人通过对方的鞋跟敲击地面的声音揣测他的行动，而波勒克兰没过多久便折返回来，将什么东西的头部推入软化的穴口。  
灌肠液刚开始注入的时候，格里诺就差点再次骂街。细究起来他们这一伙人都有点不大不小的毛病：奥默里克永远丢不掉那副彬彬有礼的腔调，努德内的死人脸怎么都摆不出好看的表情，盖里克无论重复多少次也把握不好和床伴的距离，而格里诺向来都不是个耐性好的人。  
他几乎立刻从喉咙里发出危险的低声，而波勒克兰不紧不慢地把两管液体推完，甚至还用马尾鞭抽了一下那隐约泛着红色的屁股，收获到对方意料之中的颤抖。  
“嘘，别漏出来。”  
白发的精灵在对方发出任何一个字之前将手指塞进他嘴里，被咬了一口也未表现出任何不快。他将那根尾部坠着马鬃样装饰的按摩棒耐心地送入已经有些许液体溢出来的入口，然后按开了最低频率的开关。  
波勒克兰几乎感觉自己的手指要被咬断了，索性他本也未期待自己饲养的是什么听话的小家伙。终于空闲下来的另一只手用于掐住格里诺的脸颊逼迫他松开牙关，而当他抽出手来的时候，手指上的牙印已经深得几乎要磨破表皮了。  
恶犬。  
他在内心嘲讽了一句，随即想到这个名头大部分时候是挂在自己身上的，又忍不住嗤笑出声。他重新站起身来，把那位已经因为快感和痛楚而来不及再对他发脾气的大少爷暂时扔在地板上。波勒克兰原本以为努德内丢给自己的门牌号是随机的，在见到桌上的笔时才意识到多半又是这人暗作主张——他什么时候才能意识到过分的读心是会令人不快的？  
不过有一说一，他姑且还是在写字时于内心感谢了对方三秒钟。波勒克兰捏着那个耳骨夹慢悠悠地回到他主子身边，帮他在耳朵上戴好，又解下最开始戴上去的眼罩。那双被丝绸遮盖的浅紫色眼瞳盈着层薄薄地泪水，却依旧保留着凶狠的力度瞪向波勒克兰，可惜对方并不吃这一套。  
“来看看我的杰作如何？”  
他笑眯眯地扶着他的脸让人看向面前的镜子：黑色皮肤的青年被束缚着手脚，从乳房和鼻腔连出来的链子拴在一侧的竖柱上，因为灌肠的液体而微微鼓起的小腹下是在折磨和情欲中勃起贴在皮肤上的性器。分开的腿间垂下来的尾鞭让他此刻看上去像是某种家畜，而耳骨夹上垂下的标签则为他解答了这个问题——  
在格里诺发飙之前，他的临时dom十分娴熟地握住了那依然勃起却仍未得到释放的阴茎，用像是给母牛挤奶一样的手法撸动起来。他的理智依旧让他在这种屈辱中感到一丝愤怒，被震动棒搅扰的一塌糊涂的内里却忠诚地将每一分快感传递到自己的脑海，彻底祛散了那点念头。他艰难地用额头顶着地面，丝毫无法顾虑到涎水打湿了脸下的地板，只能张着嘴发出些含混的呻吟，试图用更多的氧气抚慰自己几乎要燃烧起来的神经。  
波勒克兰将震动棒抽出去的时候，格里诺觉得自己应当是在尖叫和抽搐中高潮——他的大脑一片混沌，直到后穴中失禁般涌出的液体打湿了他的大腿，他才从这混乱的余韵中好歹缓过神来。  
“波勒克兰……”  
他咬着牙根贴在地面上恶狠狠地咬着牙吐出对方的名字，而被呼唤的人从他背后跨上，让自己的胸膛贴上他的后背，毫无抱歉意思地将自己的性器顶入那处依旧在高潮的尾声中收缩的肠道。  
他们已经磨合过无数次，波勒克兰只需数次顶撞就能摸索到前列腺的位置，唤醒他刚刚有消退迹象的情欲。格里诺软下腰晃了晃屁股，从鼻腔哼出个气声算作对这番伺候的夸奖。波勒克兰自背后亲吻着他赤裸的蝴蝶骨，骨节分明的手指探下身去，一手握住他仍旧紧握的左手，另一侧则勾住乳尖上钉着的环向外拉拽，又捻着一直没得到抚慰的乳头。  
像是之前粗暴的补偿一般，这番动作对于冷火来说可谓是温柔得要转性了。问题是承受的那边并不领情：格里诺从之前的脱力中挣扎过来之后，便立刻扭着腰配合他的动作，又意欲踹他一脚似的挣动着大腿。  
会意的情人松开手，转而揪住他因为方才的动作有些散乱的头发，猛地按在地上后加大了抽送的力度。放松的穴肉在星期拔出时被带出些许，先前并未刻意排净的液体在性爱中涌出，让格里诺有种放荡的错觉。  
他挣扎着抬起眼，从散乱的发丝间看到面前镜子中如同雌兽般伏在地面的自己。波勒克兰从身后伸出手来，拉开他的唇露出其下尖锐的虎牙，而格里诺能看到那指根被自己咬出的痕迹。  
倒有点像个戒指。  
他的脑子里冒出没来由的念头，又很快被第二次高潮的快感和低吼淹没在了意识深处。


End file.
